The present invention is directed toward the pyrolysis of hydrocarbon containing materials and more particularly toward a system which provides for near perfect pyrolysis of an extremely wide range of materials and which requires no air pollution control equipment.
There are a great number of industrial by-products, consumer discards, bio-mass substances, low-grade coal and oil shale which could be used as energy and commodity sources provided that suitable means could be produced to convert these various materials to conventional fuels such as natural gas, fuel oil or any other combustible liquid or gaseous fuel or other commodity which is normally used by industry or the general public. These same substances can also be used as feedstock for the manufacture of chemicals, solvents, activated carbon and a number of other commerical products.
The key to converting these hydrocarbons is a device or system which can continuously and controllably pyrolyze these substances to produce an intermediate gas which can be collected, condensed, liquified, compressed, separated or otherwise processed with efficiency to yield the desired products. While attempts have been made to accomplish these results, the existing state of the art in pyrolytic technology does not allow for these possibilities in a controlled, efficient, simple and ecologically acceptable manner.